Tenipuri Em Linha!
by All4thebasilisk
Summary: Todas as escolas de Kantou arranjaram a do programa secreto do Pal teclado para os jogadores do tênis. Cada jogador seleciona a o screenname e deve corresponder com whomever é dado aleatòria em linha. Mas enquanto o nome implica, os dois camaradas do tecl


**Título**: "Tenipuri Em linha!"

**Autor**: All4thebasilisk

**Avaliação**: Como de agora, eu furarei com PG.

**Sumário**: Todas as escolas de Kantou arranjaram a do "programa secreto do Pal teclado" para os jogadores do tênis. Cada jogador seleciona a o screenname e deve corresponder com whomever é dado aleatòria em linha. Mas enquanto o nome implica, os dois camaradas do teclado não sabem quem foram dados...

**Pairings**: Nós veremos...

Notas: As notas do autor serão incluídas dentro parênteses durante todo a história. 

E sem ado mais adicional, deixe o messaging instantâneo começar!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Email

**De**: Oishi Syuichiroh (Niceguy) (: Para algum razão, eu não posso fazer endereços cheios do email, assim que eu deixá-la-ei gosto disto)

**A**: Tezuka Kunimitsu (TezukaK)

**Assunto**: Você ouviu-se?

Assim, Tezuka, você ouviu-se sobre o programa novo do Pal do teclado? É sido uma semana desde os jogos invitational júniors, e nós teremos já a chance para falar com nossos amigos de outras escolas. Eu estou olhando para a frente ao oportunidade, embora screenname do meu camarada _é_ um bocado... impar. Ouça sempre de um "Uluv2KnowMe?"I pensou que pôde ser Atobe Keigo, mas eu estive assegurado isso seu screenname "nunca seria assim obviamente minério-sama" quando eu o vi na maneira repouso da escola hoje. Eu não posso esperar para falar a estes jogador e tentativa à figura para fora de quem é!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**De**: Marui Bunta (Tensai4sure)

**A**: Kuwabara Jackal (BrazilianinJapan)

**Assunto**: Meu Teclado Pal

Eu sou positivo que meu teclado Pal não é de Rikkaidai, (: Recorde, apenas porque há povos de outras escolas, ele não o significa não começará um classmate...) e é realmente irritante! Parará de falar no o meio de uma conversação, continua-a então dez minutos mais tarde, toda hyper e clueless, como se não realiza que eu tenho esperado DEZ MINUTOS para uma resposta! Eu não posso acreditar que eu comecei roped neste projeto. É todo seu falha, você sabe. Você é esse quem me disse aquele quando nós encontramos finalmente para fora quem nossos pals do teclado são, nós estão tendo uma sorte do partido nesse amor do restaurante I! Assim unfair! Isto não é uniforme worth todos aqueles snacks... embora eu posso reconsider se você trata-me aos hamburgueres outra vez...

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**De**: Dan Taichi (DanDanDanDan)

**A**: Akutsu Jin (OuttaMyWay)

**Assunto**: Eu fui incluído nos pals do teclado Programa, desu!

Sengoku-senpai tem deixou-me ter um teclado Pal, desu! Eu sou assim excitado, desu! Eu estou indo tentar aprender mais sobre o estilo do outro jogador e adapte-o ao meus próprios, desu, porque eu estou indo travar até Echizen Ryoma-kun! Você está indo participar no programa, senpai? Eu espero assim. Uniforme embora você não está na equipe anymore, eu sou certo que Banji-sensei o deixará se você pede, desu! Pôde ser divertimento, desu!

(: Para a causa do secrecy, Dan será tentar super-duro para não terminar cada IM com o desu da palavra, de modo que seu teclado Pal não reconheça-o imediatamente. O mesmo vai para qualquer um mais que você pode ler sobre quem não falará com as características gerais, embora as personalidades NÃO mudança!)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**De**: Atobe Keigo (Rondo2Perfection)

**A**: Kabaji Munehiro (Usu)

**Assunto**: Pode você acreditá-lo!

Naturalmente você não pode! Algum snob officious fêz exame de a screenname perfeito para o minério-sama e usado lhe para seus próprios machinations! Imagine, "Uluv2KnowMe," verdadeiramente acreditando para ser da raça superior do Atobes! I seja horrorizado se eu não souber que este programa está suposto para ser anonymous. Deve ser alguém assim inferior que sente que necessita aparecer como grande como o minério-sama em linha, ne Kabaji? Aquele deve ser ele. Talvez alguém gosta de Sanada Genichirou, que tem apenas tentar imprimir Tezuka! Bem, eu não o terei. Meu o screenname pode parecer ser em linha modesto, mas o nome espalhará ao os alcances os mais distantes do Internet logo bastante! Eu terei minha espera do Pal do teclado em mim mão e pé para o fim deste programa. Mas não se preocupe, Kabaji, mim nunca substitua-o... ne?

(: Estas não são toda a planta dos povos I para transcrever I tenha alguns outros na mente, demasiado! Mas se você tem quaisquer sugestões de um par de Os camaradas que de IMing eu posso se usar, escrevem-no apenas em sua revisão:- sugestão da sugestão de P...)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MESSAGING IMEDIATO

**De-meALua**: Hello! É assim agradável encontrar-se com o!

**Uluv2KnowMe**: Eu pensei da mesma coisa, demasiado.

**De-meALua**: ... esse era agradável encontrar-se com me?

**Uluv2KnowMe**: Uh, No.. Que era agradável me conhecer.

**De-meALua**: O- do curso! Eu pensava de que isto é uma oportunidade grande de conhecer, como membros de diferente escolas.

**Uluv2KnowMe**: Frankly, eu não me importo. Eu não necessito alguns mais ventiladores adoring, embora eu posso compreender o desejo, naturalmente!

**De-meALua**: Espera! Mim nunca dito (: Eu conheço povos não pode começar cortado fora em IM, mas confíam em me. É entertaining esta maneira.)

**Uluv2KnowMe**: Vindo pensar dele, ele pode ser melhor a expanda minha base do ventilador a outras escolas! Você pode ainda fazer um toadie competente, lua!

**De-meALua**: Eu sou pesaroso, mim penso que deve haver algum sorte do misund-

**Uluv2KnowMe**: Eu não estou indo dizê-lo que eu sou justo ainda, embora naturalmente você conhece provavelmente já essa somente uma pessoa no o mundo possui um intellect tão stunning. Este programa é um fantástico oportunidade, supondo eu posso começar mais screennames de meus teammates. Eu posso espalhe para fora minha base do ventilador a cada escola na região de Kantou!

**De-meALua**: Eu dou acima.

**Uluv2KnowMe**: Apenas um momento, assunto unworthy! Eu tenho um cabelo fora do lugar, assim que eu necessitamos fazer exame de um chuveiro. Você compreende, naturalmente. o perigo a prejudicar minha pessoa é muito grande quando eu não grooming corretamente!

**De-meALua**: É você certo você não é Atobe Keigo?

**Resposta Automatizada**: Uluv2KnowMe assinou fora de linha.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**ReiDoHamburguer**: É você lá ainda?

**Oyasumi!**: Onde? Porque eu estou aqui! E é assim você! Não é este divertimento? Você joga o tênis bom? Que sorte você joga?

**ReiDoHamburguer**: Dobros do Um...? E porque é você sempre assim ruidoso?

**Oyasumi!**: Ruidoso? Não! Eu não posso ser ruidoso no computador! Realmente, minha mãe que diz me para ser quieto agora. Suposição eu sou ruidoso! Isso é incredible, como você soube! É você um tensai?

**ReiDoHamburguer**: Bem, agora isso você trouxe-o acima...

**Oyasumi!**: Você é um tensai? Isso está realmente fresco! Você é realmente espantando-se! Eu apostei-o tênis grande do jogo, demasiado!

**ReiDoHamburguer**: Naturalmente eu ; Eu sou um campeão.

**Oyasumi!**: Sugoi! Igvslihwnfdshshryh

**ReiDoHamburguer**: É você destilador lá? Você aplanou fora outra vez? (sighs) se você não me dissesse apenas eu era surpreendente...

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**WannabeDaEstrelaDoTenis**: Não é este programa grande?

**Nanisure**: …

**WannabeDaEstrelaDoTenis**: Eu amo a idéia! Eu significo, para tudo I saiba, você poderia ser um jogador super-grande, e eu não teria nenhuma idéia que eu era falar a alguém que espanta-se assim!

**Nanisure**: …

**WannabeDaEstrelaDoTenis**: Someday, eu estou indo ser número um em Japão! Eu não comecei mesmo jogar até recentemente, mas meus senpais todos diga que eu have.got lotes do potencial!

**Nanisure**: …

**WannabeDaEstrelaDoTenis**: Eu não significo brag ou qualquer coisa, embora eu não sou ainda muito bom. Mas eu ajustei um objetivo, e eu estou indo alcançá-lo someday!

**Nanisure**: …

**WannabeDaEstrelaDoTenis**: Talvez uma vez que eu encontro para fora quem você é, nós podemos jogar o tênis junto! Direita?

**Nanisure**: …

**WannabeDaEstrelaDoTenis**: Grande! Eu não posso esperar! Quando nós encontre para fora quem nossos pals do teclado são, em todo o caso? Eu sou uma entrada atrasada, assim que eu faltei a maioria dos detalhes.

**Nanisure**: …

**WannabeDaEstrelaDoTenis**: Você também não sabe? Oh, poço. Eu pedirei apenas um de meus senpais amanhã, e digo-lhe amanhã a noite! Essa maneira nós queremos ambos sabemos!

**Nanisure**: …

**WannabeDaEstrelaDoTenis**: O Oh, esta conversação inteira tem feito me queira começar mesmo melhor no tênis! Eu estou indo ir agora prática! Obrigado para falar! Eu tive uma estadia grande!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**PerfieitamenteModesto**: Você deve ser meu teclado Pal, então?

**PorQue**: Por que? Por que é seu screenname PerfieitamenteModesto?

**PerfieitamenteModesto**: Porque eu acredito embodies um de meus traços mais proeminentes e mais bonitos, naturalmente. Não poderia você dizer?

**PorQue**: Por que? Por que é que seu traço? Porque você juntou este programa? Por que são os traços bonitos?

**PerfieitamenteModesto**: Eu v que você compreende o meu a perfeição e é curiosa sobre ela. Entretanto, você deve nunca fazer perguntas assim diretamente a alguém de meu stature. Prefacie-o com "se eu puder," ou "se ele satisfaz o poderoso em PerfieitamenteModesto que eu pude falar... "

**PorQue**: Por que? Porque você me diz "veja" se você não puder ver mim através do computador? Por que não posso eu fazer perguntas diretas? Porque não você responda a minhas perguntas?

**PerfieitamenteModesto**: Você sabe, você está começando a irritar mim.

**PorQue**: Por que? Por que sou eu começo para o irritar? Porque é sua resposta assim curta? Por que minha tela de computador está incandescendo?

**PerfieitamenteModesto**: Aprovação, agora você não é justo "começando" a irritar-me.

**PorQue**: Por que? Por que é parte externa escura? Porque eu tenho dez dedos? Por que não é meu irmão home ainda?

**PerfieitamenteModesto**: Esta é uma conversação ridiculous. Como posso eu lhe fazer a curva a meu greatness se você for assim stupid?

**PorQue**: Por que? Por que é minha lâmpada sobre? Porque não tem meu irmão chamado? Por que nós terminamos a prática um o minuto cedo hoje?

**PerfieitamenteModesto**: Eu quero saber se me deixarem comutar sócios...

**PorQue**: Por que? Por que você comutaria? Porque há a poster na parede? Por que é esta noite diferente?

**PerfieitamenteModesto**: AAARGH! Eu NÃO POSSO FAZER EXAME DCEste ANYMORE!

**PorQue**: Por que? Por que não pode você fazer exame deste? Porque é você fazendo exame de algo em algum lugar? Por que é a grama verde?

**Resposta Automatizada**: PerfieitamenteModesto assinou fora de linha.

**PorQue**: Por que?

Esta é minha primeira tradução, e eu sei que não é perfeito, mas por favor reveja e diga-me se eu continuar traduzindo esta história!

(: Suas revisões são a única coisa que me mantem escrita!)


End file.
